


Between the Lines

by Sweatshirt Fairy (Yukidaze)



Series: Drag Me Down [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukidaze/pseuds/Sweatshirt%20Fairy
Summary: Zelion is a good person. He's a straight A student. He runs the student council with his best friend along with a few adorable underclassmen. He should be happy... but they're not. The world isn't ready for someone like them, and really, they shouldn't be so greedy. They should just behave, be a good big brother to his sister, and most importantly, resist whatever temptation comes their way. But temptation, like all other things, is an insatiable beast, especially when it comes in the form of Abaddon.
Series: Drag Me Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618054





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is a high school series I've been waiting to write for a while now. It's going to be consisting of several stories revolving around the same universe and will contain mainly my friends original characters along with my own. The main couple in this fic is Zelion and Abaddon and they belong to my dear friend Adri. you can find the character art on her tumblr and instagram (@pu5zedliart).

Hello. Thank you so much for clicking to read this fic. Unfortunately, I have not written anything for it; however, I am also unwilling to retype all of the summary and notes for when I do since AO3 does not have a save function for new works at the moment. This will just be a placeholder until I finish writing the first chapter. I apologize for the inconvenience and invite you to subscribe so that this click will not be in vain. Once thank you and I hope to see you all soon. 


End file.
